Expecto Patronum
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Quando o Prof. Snape resolveu ajudar uma lufalufa no seu N.I.E.M. de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas ele jamais imaginara que o destino poderia lhe pregar uma peça!


**Nome da fic:** _Expecto Patronum_

**Autor:** BastetAzazis

**Beta-reader: **Ferporcel

**Pares:** Snape/Tonks

**Censura:** Livre

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoilers:** não

**Resumo: **Quando o Prof. Snape resolveu ajudar uma lufa-lufa no seu N.I.E.M. de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas ele jamais imaginara que o destino poderia lhe pregar uma peça!

**Desafio: **Essa fic foi uma resposta aos Desafios **X**: Snape é frio e insensível... Será mesmo? O que pode provocar um gesto de ternura no ex-mestre de Poções?; e **Y**: Snape se descobre apaixonado por um de seus alunos. Quem seria e como ele iria reagir?

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J.K.Rowling. Eu só escrevi isso para poder participar do SnapeFest!!!!

Esta fic faz parte do Snapefest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest!

\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

−1−

Ninfadora Tonks estava no auge da adolescência quando seguiu para Hogwarts para seu último ano na escola. A jovem lufa-lufa era uma garota tímida e retraída, muito diferente da auror que agora olhava atônita para o espectro de sombras que se formara a partir da sua varinha. Ela sentiria saudades da serpente que a acompanhara nos últimos anos, mas talvez este fosse apenas mais um sinal de que estava na hora de deixar o passado para trás. Jamais esqueceria o que o mestre de Poções fizera por ela, mas eles nunca foram feitos um para o outro. Entretanto, houve uma época em que ela realmente acreditara que o temido Prof. Snape era um homem bom e apaixonado, escondido por trás daquela carranca insensível. Ela tinha acabado de começar o sétimo ano, o ano dos N.I.E.M.s. Para ajudar, seu cabelo mudava de cor a toda hora, denunciando a guerra de hormônios no corpo que se preparava para encarar a vida adulta. Era obrigada a escutar todo o tipo de brincadeiras a respeito da sua metamorfomagia quando ela não conseguia controlar as formas estranhas em que seus nariz e orelhas eram capazes de se transformar. Neste ponto, seus cabelos compridos eram de grande auxílio para esconder a monstruosidade que seu rosto se transformava quando ficava nervosa ou sentia-se ameaçada. Naquele ano, sua vida em Hogwarts se transformara num verdadeiro inferno, e ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo sozinha na biblioteca, estudando para os N.I.E.M.s do final do ano letivo.

Ela fora a única lufa-lufa em décadas, segundo a Profa. Sprout, que se interessara em seguir a carreira de auror, e sua Chefe de Casa lhe garantira que faria todo o possível para ajudá-la a atingir as notas necessárias nos N.I.E.M.s. Isso não era nenhuma tarefa árdua, Tonks era uma aluna excelente e acreditava que só não fora aceita como monitora porque era atrapalhada demais.

Era nas aulas de Poções que sua timidez e trapalhadas eram verdadeiramente postas à prova...

– Uma, duas, três... – ela começou a contar em voz baixa em frente ao caldeirão que dividia com um corvinal. Era a única lufa-lufa na turma avançada de Poções – ...quatro, cinco. – Ela parou de repente. O Prof. Snape passeava sorrateiramente pela sala inspecionando cada caldeirão, e ela sentiu de longe o perfume dele. Sabia que logo ele estaria parado às suas costas.

Sim, suas amigas lufa-lufas podiam não acreditar, mas o Prof. Snape tinha um perfume característico. Um perfume que ela só aprendera a reconhecer naquele ano, quando a pedido da Profa. Sprout, ela passou a freqüentar as masmorras duas vezes por semana para aulas extras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Era um perfume acre como o humor dele, misturado a uma leve fragrância de cravo que era capaz de fazer sua barriga formigar cada vez que a sentia. Ela não conseguia entender por que nas últimas semanas seu corpo tremia tanto cada vez que sentia aquele perfume. Ela não tinha medo do Prof. Snape, respeito talvez, mas nada que justificasse aquelas reações tão irracionais.

– Srta. Tonks! – A voz fria e ríspida, característica do mestre de Poções, ecoou por toda a sala. – Até os cabeças-ocas do primeiro ano conseguem contar meia dúzia de mexidas. Devo mandá-la se juntar a eles? – ele acrescentou com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

Tonks despertou dos seus devaneios assustada. Ao invés de responder ao professor, concentrou-se em abaixar a cabeça para que seus longos cabelos, agora provavelmente escurecidos, escondessem o rosto antes que seu nariz começasse a se retorcer na frente dos demais alunos.

– Menos cinco pontos para a Lufa-lufa – Snape proferiu. Depois, fez um gesto com sua varinha, e o conteúdo do caldeirão desapareceu. – Eu quero uma poção apropriada até o final da aula ou cinco rolos de pergaminho sobre a influência do número de mexidas na preparação e nas propriedades dos antídotos que estamos estudando.

Thomas Cravey, seu companheiro corvinal, a fuzilou com o olhar, mas recomeçou a picar os ingredientes silenciosamente depois de um longo suspiro. O Prof. Snape seguiu sua inspeção para a mesa da frente, e Tonks o acompanhou com os olhos estreitos.

_Por que ele faz isso comigo?_ – ela pensou desesperada. _É só ele chegar perto de mim e tudo em volta parece girar, por quê?_

_Você não pode estar apaixonada por ele, Tonks. Isso é ridículo_ – uma vozinha lhe dizia em sua cabeça. _Ele é o Snape, o morcegão seboso da Sonserina. Há dezenas de garotos bonitos na escola, você não ia se apaixonar por um professor seboso e narigudo._

_Exceto pelo fato de que você nunca gostou de garotos da sua idade_ – outra vozinha, do outro lado da sua cabeça, respondeu. _E o Prof. Snape é o único professor com menos de meio século aqui em Hogwarts. _

_Isso é ridículo! _– a primeira voz rebateu._ Ele é velho, feio e tem um péssimo humor. Você seria alvo de piadas se alguém desconfiasse que está pensando nele._

_Ele não é velho_ – a segunda voz replicou. _E quando ele encara alguém com aqueles olhos... Eu poderia me afundar naqueles olhos... Aposto que por trás daquela fachada sisuda, por baixo daquela infinidade de botões, tem um homem de verdade, que sabe como pegar uma mulher e..._

_Ninfadora Tonks!_

Ela despertou assustada de seus devaneios ao perceber que estava fantasiando com o Prof. Snape em plena aula de Poções.Sentindo-se enrubescida, olhou para frente e lá estava ele, já sentado à sua mesa e encarando-a como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. Sem saber o que fazer com aqueles olhos fixos nela, baixou a cabeça e começou a jogar no caldeirão os primeiros ingredientes que Thomas lhe passava.

−2−

Do outro lado da sala, o Prof. Snape observava Ninfadora Tonks com curiosidade. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando aceitou o pedido de Pomona? Orientar uma aluna − uma lufa-lufa − em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e ele nem mesmo era o professor oficial da matéria. Claro, o pateta que Dumbledore contratara para aquele ano não era capaz de diferenciar um lobisomem de um vampiro; a menina estaria perdida no exame do N.I.E.M. se confiasse apenas nas aulas dele. Mas o que o fizera realmente sair da sua máscara de indiferença e rancor foram as semelhanças que ele encontrara naquela solitária lufa-lufa com ele mesmo quando tinha a idade dela.

Assim como ele, ela também era uma mestiça e carregava um sobrenome trouxa. A mãe dela era uma das herdeiras das mais tradicionais famílias de sangue puro, os Black, que abandonara todas as tradições e riqueza da família para casar-se com um nascido trouxa. Claro, estando na Lufa-lufa, ela não sentia a mesma pressão que ele sentira sendo da Sonserina, mas a timidez e a reserva de uma aluna tão inteligente não passaram despercebidas aos olhos do mestre de Poções. Ele viu seu próprio passado nas atitudes dela, isolada na biblioteca, mergulhada nos livros, sem amigos próximos em quem confiar. Não podia permitir que outra alma se perdesse como ele quase se perdera. Contrariando qualquer expectativa de Pomona, aceitou ajudar a Srta. Tonks com as aulas extras de Defesa, focalizando principalmente nas tarefas normalmente exigidas nos exames dos últimos anos.

Na primeira noite em que deveria aguardá-la em seu escritório para as aulas, ele já havia se arrependido. Ele não era um professor bonzinho, muito pelo contrário; cultivara sua fama de sombrio e asqueroso nos últimos dez anos e não queria que a compaixão por uma aluna estragasse seu disfarce. Entretanto, quando ela chegou em sua sala pontualmente e mostrou que realmente estava interessada no que ele tinha a ensinar-lhe, ele mudou de opinião. Era recompensador ensinar um aluno com tamanha vontade de aprender, e tinha que admitir, a garota era realmente esperta.

Passaram o primeiro mês treinando feitiços não-verbais. Ele podia ver como ela era esforçada – e como enfrentava a intimidação que ele conhecidamente impunha a seus alunos – tentando azará-lo silenciosamente, enquanto ele sempre defendia seus ataques. Foi fácil perceber, depois que ela perdera a timidez inicial, que a Srta. Tonks realmente gostava das suas aulas de Defesa, e em pouco tempo, ele se viu até esperando pela companhia da jovem lufa-lufa nas noites solitárias que passava em seu escritório, esperando o horário das suas rondas pelo castelo. Ele já havia se esquecido como era não ser temido ou odiado pelas pessoas.

Entretanto, aquele sentimento o incomodava. Ele andava pela turma de N.I.E.M., avaliando o desempenho dos seus alunos, e esperava sempre que a poção dela fosse a melhor. Irritava-se quando isso não acontecia, quando a via distraída ou prestes a cometer algum engano; ela jamais obteria a nota que precisava no seu N.I.E.M. se não conseguisse preparar uma poção apropriadamente. Mas por que ele se preocupava tanto com isso? O que aquela menina tinha de tão especial que era capaz de fazê-lo amansar seu comportamento bravio e desdenhoso? Ele já sentira algo assim por uma garota antes, mas já fazia muito tempo... _E não! Isso seria inadmissível!_

−3−

Os meses foram passando e as aulas extras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o Prof. Snape progrediram numa velocidade fenomenal. Faltando ainda um semestre inteiro para as provas, Tonks já dominava perfeitamente os feitiços não-verbais e aprendera diversos feitiços de proteção. Já haviam revisado vários contra-feitiços e as maneiras para reconhecer e se defender de diversas criaturas das trevas. Mas a aula que mais a impressionou foi quando ele lhe fez uma bela narração sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Podia ver os olhos dele brilhando enquanto explicava sobre o poder exigido do bruxo para lançar estas maldições e na força de concentração necessária para evitá-las. Ela já tinha ouvido alguns boatos sobre seu mestre de Poções ter sido um Comensal da Morte, inocentado por Dumbledore sob a alegação de que estava infiltrado entre os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem como espião. Ao ouvi-lo falar, ela estava certa disso, pois a paixão que ele deixava transparecer por aqueles olhos enquanto explicava dos perigos em se envolver com as Artes das Trevas só podia vir de alguém que realmente conhecera de perto e lutara contra essas ameaças. E a paixão dele pela luta contra àqueles que se dedicavam às Trevas chegava a ser palpável, fazendo-a ter a certeza de que realmente queria ser uma auror e também abraçar aquela causa.

_Eu queria que esses olhos brilhassem assim para mim... _– ela se pegou pensando e sentiu sua orelha se contorcendo e o rosto esquentando em rubor. Ela baixou a cabeça, tentando se esconder do professor, mas ele se virou para ela, visivelmente irritado por ter que parar sua explicação, e perguntou com olhos estreitos:

− Algum problema, Srta. Tonks?

Tonks se encolheu ainda mais na cadeira, não querendo que o professor a visse envergonhada daquele jeito e tentando afastar as imagens tentadoras do Prof. Snape que ultimamente vinham à sua cabeça. Ela sabia que ele podia usar Legilimência, e se ele tentasse ler sua mente agora? Ela morreria de vergonha. Confirmando seu estado emocional, seu corpo reagiu, e ela agora também podia sentir o nariz mudando de forma.

− Não, pro- professor – ela conseguiu balbuciar abaixo da cortina de cabelos, agora escuros e sem vida. − Eu só... só...

Snape continuou olhando para a aluna sentada do outro lado da sua mesa, prestes a cair numa crise de choro. Era por isso que ele não deveria ter concordado com estas aulas; ele não era a pessoa mais apta para lidar com problemas adolescentes. Com um suspiro, ele sentou-se na mesa de frente para a garota e a observou. Ele sabia muito bem o que era ser diferente dos colegas, ser o alvo de piadas de mau gosto e brincadeiras sem graça. Ele sabia como ela estava sofrendo, e uma dor estranha apertou seu coração.

Logo ele deveria começar a ensiná-la o feitiço do patrono, uma das armas mais importantes para um auror se livrar de dementadores e mortalhas-vivas. Entretanto, uma mente confusa e cheia de temores jamais conseguiria conjurar um Patrono merecedor de um Excelente no N.I.E.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – o mínimo exigido para que ela fosse aceita no treinamento para auror. Se quisesse realmente ajudá-la, teria que antes treiná-la a controlar melhor a mente e seus poderes metamórficos a fim de conseguir a concentração necessária para invocar um Patrono.

− Talvez seja melhor encerrarmos a aula por hoje, Srta. Tonks – ele disse para a garota encolhida do outro lado da sua mesa. − Eu deveria ter imaginado que discorrer sobre os horrores cometidos durante a época do Lorde das Trevas a deixaria abalada.

− Não! – ela protestou. Levantando os olhos para encontrar os olhos do Prof. Snape sobre ela. − Sua aula foi excelente, professor. Eu gostaria realmente que fosse você o nosso professor de Defesa. É só que eu... eu... eu não consigo controlar o meu corpo às vezes, e isso me incomoda.

Snape não soube dizer se foi pelo primeiro elogio recebido alguma vez de um aluno ou se pela sinceridade que lia nos olhos da Srta. Tonks, mas de repente sua camada de hostilidade e indiferença caiu totalmente. Sem pensar, ele se viu afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da menina e sorriu, não com desdém, mas num divertimento encorajador.

− Você deveria se orgulhar desse seu dom – ele disse. − Tenho certeza que será de grande valia para uma auror.

Tonks sorriu de volta para o professor e seus olhos brilharam com a possibilidade tão remota de um dia se tornar uma auror. _Ele acredita em mim? Ele realmente acha que eu posso atingir os N.I.E.M.s necessários?_ Seu coração se acalmou, e ela sentiu que seu rosto voltava ao normal.

− É o que minha mãe sempre diz – ela respondeu −, mas de que me adianta ser metamorfomaga se eu não consigo me controlar?

− Você terá que aprender a controlar melhor sua mente – Snape replicou. − Na próxima semana nós deveríamos entrar em alguns feitiços onde o controle das emoções é crucial, entretanto, acho que primeiro terei que treinar sua mente.

Tonks olhou para ele com a testa franzida. O que havia acontecido com o carrancudo mestre de Poções? De qualquer forma, isso não importava, porque ele estava lindo com aqueles olhos penetrantes sobre ela. _Lindo? Você disse _lindo,_ Tonks? Você só pode estar ficando louca!_

− Não se preocupe – ele acrescentou com um leve sorriso quando viu a cara dela. − Tenho certeza que irá gostar quando descobrir como é fácil usar sua metamorfomagia com uma mente bem preparada.

Ele levantou-se e foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Com um relance para o relógio na parede, continuou:

− Mas é só o que discutiremos por hoje, Srta. Tonks. Já está quase na hora do toque de recolher, é melhor você voltar para a sala comunal da Lufa-lufa.

Tonks enfiou suas coisas na mochila, lamentando ter que deixar o escritório do mestre de Poções. Seguiu até a porta e, com um sorriso tímido, levantou os olhos para o Prof. Snape e disse:

− Obrigada, professor.

Aquilo pegou Snape de surpresa, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta assim que a menina saiu. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Desde quando ele se preocupava com lufa-lufas adolescentes e seus problemas? Lembrou-se do aperto que sentiu no coração quando a viu toda encolhida, com vergonha do próprio rosto. Apenas uma pessoa o fizera se sentir assim antes... _Não!_ – disse para si mesmo. _Ela é praticamente uma criança! Uma aluna!_

Pensou seriamente em conversar com Pomona e dizer-lhe que não poderia continuar com as aulas, mas então desistiu. Não daria o braço a torcer. Ele era bem capaz de controlar suas emoções, e aquilo era apenas uma peça pregada pelo seu coração solitário; não se deixaria enganar.

−4−

Tonks caminhou em direção à sua sala comunal distraída com seus pensamentos. _Aquele definitivamente não era o Prof. Snape. Ele parecia tão atencioso, tão preocupado... _As imagens dele discorrendo sobre o assunto da aula e, depois, dos olhos escuros pousados sobre ela; aquelas imagens a faziam sentir seu coração bater mais rápido e uma pontada na barriga. Seriam essas as famosas borboletas no estômago?

_Aff, Tonks! Você não pode estar apaixonada pelo Prof. Snape._

_Não_ – ela respondeu para si mesma. _Mas o homem que estava naquela sala era tão diferente do Prof. Snape..._

Inspirou profundamente o ar a sua volta, mas o perfume dele havia ficado para trás. Secretamente, se viu desejando que ele a encontrasse vagueando nos corredores do castelo fora do horário e lhe desse uma detenção. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ela continuou seu caminho imaginando uma detenção com o Prof. Snape. Nada de limpar caldeirões ou dissecar sapos, as detenções que ela imaginava envolviam faixas de seda, algemas e outras coisas que ela tinha vergonha de dizer até para si mesma. Quando chegou à porta da sua sala comunal, teve que se recostar na parede e respirar fundo para se acalmar e seu rosto voltar ao normal, pois sabia que seus hormônios a traíam novamente, fazendo seu nariz e orelha se retorcerem com aqueles pensamentos.

−5−

Na semana seguinte, as aulas extras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas continuaram. Tonks entrou na sala do Prof. Snape apreensiva, com medo que ele invadisse seus pensamentos mais profundos e descobrisse os sonhos estranhos que a excitavam quase todas as noites nas últimas semanas. Em quase todos, ele estava presente, e ela se via cada vez mais perturbada quando ficava perto dele e sentia seu perfume acre.

Felizmente, seus temores mostraram-se infundados. Como se tivesse entendido seus receios, o Prof. Snape começou a aula com simples exercícios para a mente, como relaxamento e concentração. Eles continuaram neste ritmo durante um mês inteiro, quando o professor anunciou que achava que ela já estava preparada para alguns _novos truques_.

_Pronto_ – ela pensou –, _ele vai ler meus pensamentos agora._ Um misto de terror e vergonha apoderou-se dela, imaginando o que ele diria quando descobrisse que ela sonhava com ele todas as noites, beijando-a, arrancando sua roupa e possuindo-a na sua cama de dossel do dormitório da Lufa-lufa. Pelo menos as aulas de concentração foram úteis para que seu corpo não se manifestasse mais nervosamente, fazendo seu rosto se contorcer e seu cabelo mudar de cor quando sentia-se envergonhada.

O Prof. Snape ainda a olhava com aquele sorriso malicioso que a fazia derreter em sua cadeira, quando a ordenou:

– Quero ver seu nariz crescer, Srta. Tonks.

– O quê? – Tonks perguntou atônita. Ela estava tão feliz por ter se livrado daquela sensação do seu rosto se retorcendo depois que aprendeu a se concentrar, por que ele queria fazê-la passar por tudo aquilo de novo?

– Quero vê-la controlando sua metamorfomagia, Srta. Tonks. Eu sei que você consegue – ele respondeu num tom frio, mas, mesmo assim, as últimas palavras eram encorajadoras para a menina.

Tonks fechou os olhos e se concentrou em controlar suas emoções conforme Snape lhe ensinara. Em seguida, concentrou-se em seu nariz e pensou nele crescendo. No instante seguinte, sentiu a sensação que tanto odiava quando seu nariz começava a se retorcer. Abriu os olhos e viu o Prof. Snape observando-a com um sorriso de aprovação. Sentiu as bochechas enrubescerem de vergonha, ela deveria estar horrorosa com aquele nariz, mas então percebeu que tinha total controle sobre suas formas e fez seu rosto voltar ao normal, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

Durou apenas um segundo, mas para Snape e Tonks parecia ter durado uma eternidade. Um único momento, uma única troca de olhares. Ela sorria com sua pequena vitória, orgulhosa de poder mostrar ao Prof. Snape que era capaz de controlar seus poderes. Ele a encarava orgulhoso e verdadeiramente feliz pela conquista da sua aluna, admirando silenciosamente – e sem jamais admitir para si mesmo – a beleza da jovem sorridente à sua frente. Um momento singelo, seguido de outro constrangedor. Eles eram professor e aluna, jamais poderiam se deixar levar por emoções mais fortes.

Entretanto, aquele silêncio dizia mais coisas que qualquer discurso do seu mestre de Poções. O Prof. Snape ficara constrangido na sua presença, com o seu sorriso, com o seu olhar de admiração. Será que isso significava que ele... _Não... impossível! Ele jamais olharia para uma atrapalhada como eu. Será?_ – ela se perguntava com uma pontinha de esperança.

Mas ele se recompôs e a fez despertar com um pigarro, dizendo logo em seguida:

– Muito bem, Srta. Tonks. – Ela achou engraçado, embora não ousasse rir, como o soturno Prof. Snape subitamente parecia tão desconcertado. – Você conseguiu um nível de concentração capaz de controlar até as reações involuntárias do seu corpo. Acho que está pronta para iniciarmos feitiços mais complicados, mas necessários para uma auror.

Tonks sorriu mais uma vez ao ouvi-lo referindo-se a ela como uma futura auror. Não havia nenhum tom amigável naquelas palavras, apenas a voz fria e recentemente controlada. Mas vinda do Prof. Snape, a falta de desdém já era reconfortante.

– Entretanto, deixaremos isso para semana que vem – ele continuou.

−6−

Na aula seguinte Snape tentou ensinar a Tonks, com o máximo de paciência que conseguia – e isso significava quase nenhuma paciência –, o feitiço do Patrono. As palavras eram simples: _Expecto Patronum_, mas quando Tonks tentava lançar o feitiço, sua varinha produzia apenas uma leve cortina de fumaça prateada. Sem entender por que aquilo o preocupava tanto, Snape tentou manter a calma e não ralhar com a aluna, para não deixá-la ainda mais nervosa – como se alguma vez ele tivesse se preocupado em manter a sanidade mental de algum aluno. Bem, ele realmente estava preocupado com ela, e aquilo o afligia mais que as tentativas frustradas da Srta. Tonks em produzir um Patrono decente. Inquieto, Snape a dispensou mais cedo que o normal, e Tonks deixou as masmorras tão apreensiva quanto seu professor, triste por achar que ele estava decepcionado com ela.

Na solidão da sua sala, Snape tentava entender a dificuldade da Srta. Tonks com o feitiço do Patrono. Faltavam apenas algumas semanas para as provas, ela precisava pelo menos mostrar que conseguia desenvolver uma forma capaz de repelir dementadores ou provavelmente não seria aceita no treinamento para auror. Ele se culpava por isso, não deveria ter perdido tanto tempo com os exercícios para a mente. Sem notar que o Prof. Snape jamais concederia tantos favores a um aluno, nem mesmo se fosse um sonserino, o homem que agora estava sentado em sua mesa decidiu que precisaria de mais tempo para treinar a Srta. Tonks. Aumentaria a freqüência das suas aulas nestas duas últimas semanas para recuperar o tempo perdido. Entretanto, uma vozinha escondida no fundo de sua mente teimava em dizer que aquilo era apenas uma tentativa de um velho solitário para preencher suas noites vazias com a presença de uma jovem tão fascinante. Será que seu coração finalmente conseguira lhe pregar uma peça?

−7−

− Como eu vou lançar um feitiço para me defender de uma coisa que nunca vi antes?

− Você tem que se concentrar mais. Eles jamais aceitarão uma fumaça disforme como Patrono!

− Eu não consigo!

− Você TEM que conseguir! – Snape berrou para a aluna que o encarava com olhos suplicantes.

Tonks se encolheu assustada, e pela primeira vez, Snape não se sentiu satisfeito com o terror que infligia em um de seus alunos. Sentindo um peso incomum em seu coração, cruzou o espaço que os separava com poucos passos e logo estava bem à frente dela.

− Desculpe, eu... eu não... – Quem estava dizendo aquilo? Não era ele; o Prof. Snape jamais pedia desculpas a uma aluna.

Mas há muito tempo que a jovem à sua frente não era apenas uma aluna. Na última semana ela estivera em sua sala todos os dias, com a pretensão de aprender o feitiço do Patrono. Mas para ele era mais que isso, na última semana ela fora a companhia que ele sempre sentira falta todos esses anos em Hogwarts e jamais tivera coragem de admitir. Ele pensava que havia esquecido como era ter alguém por perto para simplesmente conversar sobre amenidades e compartilhar os acontecimentos do dia. Mas não, aquela garota fizera com que tudo aquilo que estava enterrado dentro dele reascendesse, e agora ele sabia que sentiria falta da companhia dela nas semanas seguintes.

Do outro lado, Tonks olhava assustada para o mestre de Poções. Sentia uma vontade inexplicável de mostrar a ele que era capaz de convocar um Patrono digno de um Excelente em Defesa, mas agora estava com vergonha da reles fumaça que saía da sua varinha. Não conseguia entender todas as emoções que afloraram nela. Desapontamento, não porque não conseguira formar o Patrono, mas porque não respondera às expectativas do Prof. Snape; nervosismo pela forma com que ele gritara com ela; e um formigamento na barriga com a proximidade dele. O perfume dele a envolvia de uma forma que a deixava intoxicada, e ela sentia uma vontade desesperada de atirar-se nos braços dele.

Snape procurou em sua mente uma maneira de se explicar, de pedir-lhe desculpas pelo comportamento insistente, pois estava apenas tentando ajudá-la, mas estava hipnotizado pelos lábios vermelhos, jovens e vivos que encarava. Há muito tempo que ele não sentia mais o sabor do beijo de uma mulher apaixonada e sentiu os seus próprios lábios formigarem. Foi muito rápido, ele tinha certeza que não se movera, mas os lábios dela estavam cada vez mais próximos e ele fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação de lábios ávidos encostando-se aos seus.

Os dois se entregaram àquele beijo, esperado por tanto tempo e só agora realizado. Snape sentiu os braços dela o enlaçarem e fez o mesmo, puxando-a para mais próximo de si. Enroscou os dedos no cabelo dela, e um desejo quase selvagem tomou conta dele. Ele a queria, seu corpo ansiava por tê-la, mas alguma coisa não o deixava continuar.

Tonks percebeu a hesitação dele e acabou se afastando. Envergonhada, desvencilhou-se dele e, sem coragem de dizer uma palavra, saiu correndo das masmorras. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando foi beijar o Prof. Snape? Ele ainda era seu professor, jamais admitiria uma coisa dessas. Além do mais, se suas amigas soubessem, diriam que ela havia perdido totalmente a cabeça.

Entrou na sala comunal da Lufa-lufa arfando por causa da corrida desde as masmorras e foi direto para a sua cama. Ela agradeceu as cortinas na cama de dossel, que a escondiam das demais colegas de quarto, e ficou deitada, de olhos fechados, apertando os lábios e recordando-se daquele beijo. Ele beijava como os príncipes encantados das histórias que sua avó trouxa lhe contava quando era criança. Não era como aqueles meninos afobados e desajeitados, ele era carinhoso e sabia realmente como beijar, e ela sabia que se ele não tivesse hesitado, ela jamais conseguiria resistir à tentação de seguir com aquele beijo até o fim.

−8−

Na noite seguinte, Tonks seguiu apreensiva para a sala do Prof. Snape nas masmorras. Não sabia o que dizer depois do que acontecera na noite anterior, mas felizmente, o mestre de Poções a socorreu. Ao invés de mais uma aula, eles tiveram uma longa conversa sobre o que acontecera. Enquanto eles ainda eram professor e aluna, aquele momento de fraqueza não poderia se repetir. Portanto, as aulas extras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estavam acabadas, e Snape apenas lhe deu algumas indicações para continuar treinando o Patrono até a o dia da prova, na semana seguinte. Com pesar, ela entendeu a posição de Snape, afinal, seria um escândalo se os pais dos outros alunos soubessem do envolvimento de um professor com uma aluna, e ela jamais pensaria em prejudicá-lo.

Ela saiu da sala dele triste com a difícil conversa que tiveram. Depois de quase um ano convivendo com ele, o homem que ela deixara para trás não era mais o terrível Diretor da Sonserina, era alguém que ela admirava muito e que jamais esqueceria. Fora ele quem a ajudara a entender e controlar sua metamorfomagia, fazendo-a aceitar com orgulho esse dom. Era alguém que ela sabia que gostava dela, que a respeitava, e com quem ela desejava passar a maior parte do seu tempo. Mas também era um amor impossível, pelo menos enquanto ela continuasse na escola. Resignada, Tonks decidiu que ocuparia sua última semana em Hogwarts estudando para os N.I.E.M.s, queria que Snape se orgulhasse dela e não ficaria satisfeita até que isso acontecesse.

Ocupada com as inúmeras revisões de todas as matérias, Tonks mal viu a última semana de aula passar. Os dias exaustivos das provas dos N.I.E.M.s chegaram e passaram, sem nenhum grande desafio para uma aluna tão aplicada. Quando percebeu, Tonks já estava seguindo para o último desafio da semana, a prova prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Um pouco nervosa, olhou em volta para os professores que assistiam os primeiros alunos que foram chamados. A Profa. Sprout assentiu com a cabeça quando a viu, encorajando-a, mas o Prof. Snape não estava lá.

_Ele não veio_ – ela pensou entristecida.

Tonks esperou seu nome ser chamado com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fixos no chão. Não percebeu quando o Diretor da Sonserina sentou-se discretamente ao lado da Diretora da Lufa-lufa e seguiu desanimada para frente quando seu avaliador a chamou.

As tarefas exigidas eram fáceis perto do grau de exigência do Prof. Snape em suas aulas particulares. Ela defendeu facilmente os ataques do bruxo que a avaliava, utilizando inclusive feitiços não-verbais. Também mostrou facilmente como lançar feitiços contra diversas criaturas das trevas até que, com seu Excelente praticamente garantido, o avaliador perguntou se ela era capaz de invocar um Patrono.

– Eu sei o feitiço – ela começou respondendo, pensando que jamais conseguira invocar um Patrono que agradasse o Prof. Snape –, mas... mas...

Sem saber o que dizer, ela pensou no Prof. Snape, em todo o esforço dele para ajudá-la com o N.I.E.M. de Defesa naquele ano; não poderia desistir agora, tinha ao menos que tentar. Apontou sua varinha para o espaço onde o Patrono deveria se formar e invocou:

– _Expecto Patronum_!

A fumaça prateada começou a se formar na ponta da sua varinha, como ela já havia visto diversas vezes na sala do Prof. Snape. Entretanto, desta vez, ao invés de uma forma indecifrável, uma serpente bem definida, dobrada sobre si mesma na forma de um S, surgiu por trás da cortina de fumaça. Sem virar-se para trás, Tonks ouviu o burburinho dos professores que assistiam as provas, mas não viu quando o Prof. Snape levantou-se e deixou a sala, sem nenhum comentário. Uma lufa-lufa produzindo um Patrono tão semelhante ao símbolo da Sonserina era um indício forte demais para um expectador mais atento.

Quando foi dispensada, Tonks tentou encontrar o Prof. Snape no castelo para contar a novidade, mas não o encontrou naquele dia. O mesmo aconteceu no dia seguinte, quando ela deixou Hogwarts para retornar apenas no dia da sua formatura. Ele não queria falar com ela, e foi com pesar que ela desembarcou na estação King's Cross, desejando ter falado com o professor ao menos uma última vez.

−9−

Snape saiu do Salão Principal assim que viu uma oportunidade. Ele sempre odiava os Bailes de Formatura da escola, não ficava a vontade entre jovens adolescentes e a felicidade deles por finalmente estarem partindo. Nestas ocasiões, ele costumava sair do castelo e apreciar a luz da lua refletindo na superfície do lago, emprestando seu brilho prateado para os jardins, deixando-o até um pouco saudoso dos seus tempos de escola.

Ele tinha péssimas e ótimas lembranças na beira daquele lago e estava perdido em suas memórias quando sentiu alguém se aproximar. Virou-se bruscamente e encontrou a Srta. Tonks parada atrás dele. Ela estava linda, vestida de rosa, os cabelos agora surpreendentemente curtos e da mesma cor, com um sorriso indeciso no rosto.

− Eu ainda não consegui agradecê-lo − ela disse. − Eu consegui fazer o patrono, você sabia? − completou, crescendo o sorriso no seu rosto.

− Sim, eu estava lá – Snape respondeu, sem encará-la nos olhos. − Parabéns, você conseguiu impressionar os bruxos do Ministério.

− Você estava lá? – ela repetiu com um tom de desapontamento na voz. − Eu não vi você... Eu pensei...

− Eu saí assim que entendi o que ele significava – ele a interrompeu.

− Você não gostou? – ela perguntou mordendo os lábios.

Snape finalmente virou-se para encará-la e o que viu foi uma jovem mulher. Uma jovem pronta para seguir uma carreira respeitosa, não mais uma aluna tímida e retraída. Seu coração estava lhe pregando peças novamente, ele tinha que resistir.

− Eu devo dizer que fiquei lisonjeado – ele respondeu −, mas muitos podem se perguntar por que o patrono de uma lufa-lufa é o símbolo da Sonserina. Isso não seria bom nem para mim, nem para você.

− Eu não estou interessada no que os outros vão pensar de mim. Eu só consegui conjurar o patrono depois que pensei em você. Será que nem isso é suficiente para você entender o que eu sinto?

− Você está enganada, Ninfadora – ele respondeu levando uma mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-a gentilmente. − Você confunde admiração e gratidão com amor, e eu me tornaria um velhaco se usasse isso para me aproveitar de você.

Ela tomou a mão que ele usava para acariciar seu rosto nas suas, então insistiu:

− Mas você sente alguma coisa por mim. Aquele dia... Aquele beijo... Não me diga que você não sentiu nada.

− Por favor – ele disse sério −, esqueça aquilo. Foi apenas a tentativa de um velho tolo e solitário de voltar ao passado. Você merece coisa muito melhor.

− Eu não acho que você seja velho nem tolo – ela respondeu, aproximando-se ainda mais dele. − E é você que eu quero.

Snape olhou em direção ao castelo. O baile continuava no Salão Principal, mas sempre havia alguns casais que preferiam a solidão dos jardins. Não seria bom que nenhum dos dois fossem vistos ali, então ele a conduziu em silêncio para trás de algumas árvores que beiravam o lago, protegendo-os de olhares curiosos.

Se Snape fez aquilo com a intenção de protegê-la de comentários maldosos, não foi exatamente assim que Tonks interpretou. Com um sorriso largo no rosto, ela o acompanhou sem reclamar e, assim que eles pararam, o encarou com expectativa, esperando por um beijo que nunca veio.

− Você vai pensar duas vezes quando ouvir as insinuações de que eu estou controlando sua mente – ele respondeu depois de ter a certeza que ninguém poderia vê-los ali. − O que você vai responder quando lhe perguntarem como uma bela jovem como você pode sentir alguma coisa pelo odiado morcegão da Sonserina?

− Eu vou responder simplesmente que eu o amo – ela disse sem pestanejar.

Snape deu um suspiro longo, como se estivesse tentando convencer sem sucesso uma criança a não fazer algo proibido.

− Você ainda é muito jovem para entender o que é o amor.

− Você é que é muito teimoso para entender que eu o amo! – Tonks respondeu estreitando os olhos. – Eu não sou mais uma aluna, você não é meu professor. Não há mais nada que nos impeça de ficarmos juntos.

− É muito mais complicado que isso, Ninfadora – ele respondeu, acariciando o rosto dela novamente.

Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele, um toque desejado por tanto tempo. Pousou a mão sobre a mão dele em seu rosto e, sem pensar, a conduziu até a boca, beijando levemente a mão que tanto sonhara acariciando seu corpo. Não abriu os olhos quando a mão se retirou, e no lugar, os lábios finos dele a substituíram.

Snape jamais soube descrever o sentimento que tomara conta dele naquela noite. Ele sabia que não podia encorajar aquela relação, mas a vontade de beijá-la era incontrolável. E ela estava tão linda, tão doce, totalmente entregue a ele. Dumbledore e sua consciência que se danassem, ele também era um homem antes de ser professor, e já havia resistido demais à tentação que a Srta. Tonks se transformara nos últimos meses.

Foi como se beijá-la fosse capaz de libertar sua alma, fazê-lo esquecer dos temores que o cercavam e mergulhar numa paixão intensa e sem empecilhos. Os lábios dela eram macios e o receberam ardorosamente quando ele a recostou sobre o tronco largo de uma árvore e a sentiu estremecer ao acariciar suas costas nuas com as mãos. Era tão fácil, bastaria descer as mãos mais um pouco e desabotoar os primeiros botões do vestido, despi-la e tomá-la como sua, sabia que ela não reagiria.

Foi um breve momento de loucura, que cessou assim que o barulho de fogos de artifício estourando no céu acima deles o despertaram. Ele recuou e abriu os olhos a tempo de ver os olhos de Tonks arregalados, procurando assustada entre o burburinho das pessoas que saíam do castelo para admirar os fogos se alguém os tinha percebido. Ninguém os vira, mas a reação dela fez Snape voltar à realidade, ela podia dizer que o amava, mas tinha vergonha de mostrar aos outros o que sentia. Ela podia negar, mas ele sabia que ela sentiria vergonha de dizer aos seus colegas que estava apaixonada pelo odiado morcegão da Sonserina – como ele sabia que os alunos o chamavam pelas costas.

− Viu, Ninfadora? – ele quebrou o silêncio com sua voz fria e desdenhosa. − Você pretende correr assustada toda vez que houver a chance de alguém nos ver juntos? É isso que você chama de amor?

− Eu não... – ela balbuciou, lágrimas querendo se formar em seus olhos quando percebeu onde ele queria chegar.

− Volte para seus amigos – ele a interrompeu. – O que aconteceu aqui foi um erro, nunca mais se repetirá.

− Mas... – ela tentou retorquir, mas era tarde demais. Snape já havia lhe dado as costas e voltava pelo caminho que o conduziria ao castelo.

Tonks ficou alguns minutos observando a figura negra que se afastava dela, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ainda sentia o beijo dele em seus lábios e não conseguia acreditar que o perdera tão subitamente e para sempre. O que ela fizera de errado? Por que ele era incapaz de acreditar no que ela sentia por ele?

Sabia que jamais conseguiria respostas para suas perguntas. Severo Snape era um mistério e continuaria sendo para ela. Ao menos ela teria a recordação daquele beijo com ela.

Secou o rosto molhado com as mãos e seguiu em silêncio para os jardins onde vários de seus colegas da Lufa-lufa estavam admirando o show de fogos de artifício promovido pela Zonko e comemorando a formatura. Ela não estava com humor para comemorações, mas abraçou e beijou seus amigos com um sorriso falso, procurando pelo Prof. Snape entre os professores da escola. Entretanto, parecia que ele também não estava com humor para festas e já havia se recolhido aos seus aposentos.

−10−

Tonks nunca mais vira Severo Snape até ser convidada pelo Olho Tonto Moody a participar da Ordem da Fênix. Corria o boato de que Voldemort havia voltado, e após participar de algumas reuniões, ela descobriu que Snape ainda trabalhava como espião para Dumbledore. Aquilo fez voltar a admiração que sentira pelo antigo mestre de Poções, mas quando o encontrou pessoalmente, descobrira que toda aquela paixão que sentira na adolescência havia desaparecido. Quando o viu pela primeira vez depois de quase cinco anos, ele a tratara com a mesma frieza e indiferença com que tratava os demais membros da Ordem, e ela sentiu apenas pena daquele homem tão preocupado com seus deveres que era incapaz de se deixar guiar pelas emoções.

Mas Snape não era uma pessoa que inspirava compaixão e deixou isso bem claro numa noite em que se encontraram nos portões de Hogwarts, quando ela precisou escoltar Harry até a escola bruxa.

− E a propósito – ela o ouviu acrescentar à curta conversa que tiveram nos portões −, achei interessante conhecer seu novo Patrono.

Tonks apenas estreitou os olhos enquanto ele cerrava os portões do castelo novamente, impedindo qualquer intenção que ela pudesse ter de acompanhar Harry até o Salão Principal.

− Acho que você estava bem mais servida com o antigo – ele comentou, com a inconfundível malícia na voz. – O novo parece fraco.


End file.
